Asai
by lucifer fallen
Summary: Everything in Light's life is so familiar. He goes out at night and transforms himself into a complete opposite of his daytime persona to spice things up. One night he gets a little more than he bargained for after meeting a strange raven haired man. LxLi


A/N: Ok so this is my first fic ever and I'm SUPER excited! I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update regularly. Thanks for reading it! Oh and if anyones wondering asai means shallow in japanese. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of it's characters.

**Asai**

Bored. He was, simply put, just bored. Bored of the same routine of school, of the same old home, of the stupid masses herding themselves through their pointless existence day after day. But he didn't show it. Oh no he would never show it. That would ruin everything. The bubble of perfection he had built around himself. That perfection was all he had to live for. He had to be the best or he would have nothing.

"Hey pretty boy! Wats'a sweet lil thing like yerself doin round here at this time a night?"

Light was startled out of his musings by a ragged, unkempt drunk as he walked down the dark streets of one of tokyo's busiest night life scenes. Finding the man of no interest to him he continued walking and ignored the lush.

"Ay! Ima talkin to you boy! C'mon back ere sweet heart!" The vile man yelled as he hurried towards his target causing Light's eyes to narrow in disgust. He whirled around and connected his foot to the man's face.

_Hard._

"Graaagh! Heeeeey...ya friggin broke ma nose ya lil-" He was cut off as Light used that same foot to kick him back into the ground knocking the air out of him. He then turned around and, once more, walked away, this time hearing no complaints from the drunk.

"Trash" Light muttered to himself as he departed.

Soon Light spotted his destination and ducked into a small alleyway a few yards from the night club. He set down the large bag he had been holding and, after quickly checking to make sure nobody was watching, started to remove his clothing. Once he was stripped he opened the bag and took out all he would need. He slipped on a pair of tight skinny black jeans, a fishnet tank top, and formfitting torn black sleeveless hoodie. This was followed by a black studded belt, a chain belt, lace-up black leather fingerless gloves, a black choker with spikes, and clunky lace-up combat boots. Flipping open a portable mirror Light applied eye liner and black eye shadow. He then put studs and rings into the many holes in his ears he normally kept carefully concealed by his hair and put one silver stud into his tongue piercing. To finish the elaborate ensemble he attached a few black and blue hair pieces into his hair making it streaked vibrantly.

"Perfect" He whispered and packed the bag with his old clothes stuffing it behind a dumpster.

Light strolled out of the alley looking like a gothic sex god and planted himself in front of the bouncer placing a dazzling smile on his face.

"Hey."

The huge man simply stared in shock at the incredible beauty that graced him with his presence before slowly nodding at the boy to go on in.

'Too easy. The poor sucker.' Light thought before striding confidently through the door into a world of booming music and thrashing bodies.

_Lucifer _was without a doubt the finest and most exclusive club around and was a regular hangout for all the city's youngest and beautiful socialites. Which was why Light had decided to check it out. He had grown weary of his old hangouts and craved a change. For that same reason of growing tired of old things was why he was dressed as he was. The whole goth get-up was actually quite normal for him. A way of rebellion against the normal, sophisticated, and promising young man he was by day. Out here at night he could be his true darker self without letting anyone know he wasn't as perfect as he let on. This was what he truly wanted to be, so every night when his family was asleep he would sneak out and find himself at a club flirting with boys and dancing to the throbbing deafening music. It was his escape.

All eyes in the room shifted too him as he entered the room. Whispers spread like a ripple in a pond out in the crowd.

"Oh my god he's gorgeous."

"Do you think he's a model?"

"He's perfect..."

"I'd tap that."

"He's out of your league."

"I can dream."

Light ignored the comments, a small smirk on his features. This was something he never grew tired of. He was, he admitted, somewhat vain. But he didn't care. Anyone would be if they looked like him after all. Light silently walked over to the bar, smirk still in place, and ordered a drink after sitting down. The bartender obliged eagerly and set his white russian down in front of him.

"This ones on the house" He said with a wink.

"Thanks" Light replied back with a small smile. The bartender was cute but he didn't intend to reward him with special attention. He just wasn't interested. So instead Light decided to scout his surroundings while sipping his beverage. He could see why this place was popular. Looking past all the blatant stares directed his way he noted the stylish light fixtures and the modern furniture sitting on smooth black and white checkered floor. The walls were either black or dark purple with dim purple lights pulsing in time to the music. There were black and white photos everywhere depicting various interesting images. On one wall was a large painting of a male angel with black wings, LUCIFER painted in silver underneath. It was just then that light noticed a figure hunched at the farthest end of the bar shrouded in shadows. Curiosity overtook him and, downing the last of his drink, he slipped over into the seat next to the anomaly. It was a man. He was strange with tousled spiky black hair and fair, almost translucent, skin. He was an ethereal beauty that Light could not look away from. Then the man turned and Light felt like he was struck by lightning as light gold eyes met black eyes. The lovely creature's wide orbs were endless ebony framed by thick lashes and dark circles underneath. Light felt like his very soul was being probed and all his mind was laid out for those hypnotizing eyes too see.

"May I help you?"

"..."

Light was, for once, speechless. He just had no idea what to say. Then it him. He had to know this man so introductions would first be appropriate.

"Hello my name is Light Yagami. You?" Light said, a charming smile on his face.

"...Ryuuzaki."

"It's a pleasure Ryuuzaki-san."

"Indeed Light-kun."

"Please, call me Light."

"Then you may call me Ryuuzaki."

Light nodded thrilled all was going smoothly. At that moment a song Light knew started to play.

"Would you like to dance Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes...Light." Ryuuzaki assented a small tentative smile tugging at his lips.

'Oh this is going to be good' Light thought as he led the raven to the center of the floor.

A/N: Yay! It's out! I hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter out in the next couple of days but reviews help me go faster! So review? No flames please. Arigatoo!


End file.
